


passione segreta in b minor, part two

by anirondack



Series: 10 Kinks Challenge [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Research, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Teasing, a little domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirondack/pseuds/anirondack
Summary: Yuuri surprised Victor by indulging one of his fantasies, so Victor returns the favor.sequel topassione segreta in b minor, part onebut can be read as a standalone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 10 Kinks Challenge. Kinks are "teasing", "orgasm denial", and "shibari".
> 
> see end notes for some image references wrt the specific ropework done in this fic - it's not too important to the story but you might find it interesting.

Victor wears the feeling of invisible bruises around his neck proudly for the next few days. Yuuri had been incredibly careful with him, bordering on too gentle, and there are no marks anywhere but in Victor’s mind. He brushes a finger along his pulse and remembers being taken care of and the sense of grounding calm that Yuuri had given him.

He wants to repay it.

It takes opening up to get Yuuri to open up back, but Victor has a tiny hoard of accumulated knowledge of things that set Yuuri off. Neck kisses are a big one, one that Victor likes to indulge them both in. Having his nipples played with is another - Yuuri has very sensitive nipples and makes delightful squeaking noises when Victor brushes against them. Yuuri likes riding and being ridden and when Victor is driving into him and wraps his arms around him and they suffocate in each other, every inch of skin pressed together and held with sweat and desire.

But Yuuri had given Victor something new, so Victor wants to return the favor.

Yuuri did research, so Victor does research too, on his phone while Yuuri is in the shower or at night when Yuuri is watching TV with Makkachin in his lap, because he wants to get this right. Japanese rope bondage is very complicated and very intricate. Most people have teachers. Victor doesn’t know anyone he could ask to teach him how to do this, except maybe Chris, but Chris frequently doesn’t have the patience for handcuffs, let alone the intricacies of wrapping someone up in knots.

He orders meters and meters of rope online and has it expedited to their apartment. It comes in beautiful purples and blues and blacks, colors that make him think of Yuuri. Victor opens them in private in their bedroom and wraps a few coils around his wrist. It contrasts nicely with his skin. Victor ties a knot and tugs, and then unties the knot because he read somewhere that you’re supposed to be able to get two fingers under any part of a rope harness.

He finds diagrams online and strips down and tries to do them himself. He starts very simple - just a chest harness, which wraps around the ribs in diamond shapes and then ducks between the legs. Victor measures and cuts rope with a pair of scissors and hangs it around his shoulders. He ties knots and slides the rope between his legs and pulls it through the neck loop and weaves it back and forth. It’s awkward and lopsided, but when he ties it off, he kind of sees what Yuuri means. He feels secured, and when he looks in the mirror, even this simple tie looks elegant and delicate and pretty.

He practices a little every day, challenging himself to do a new tie every time. They take longer and longer, and Yuuri gets a little curious as to why Victor keeps disappearing into the bedroom, but he lets it go and Victor comes back in a long sleeved shirt to hide any possible ligature marks and snuggles up to him and gives him neck kisses until Yuuri is blushing and grinning and tugging Victor down on the couch.

It goes well, and Victor feels like he’s really getting somewhere, until he gets stuck.

He’s practicing an arm tie, so that he can tie Yuuri up if he wants to feel held down, and his forearms get tied together. He’s not even sure how he did it, but he only has a couple of inches of movement and he can’t bend his wrists enough to cut the ropes off. He tries balancing the scissors against the dresser and pressing down on one handle, but they keep slipping. He can’t squirm out of them and he can’t tug the ends of the rope out of the knots, so he’s stuck standing there in his bedroom in sweatpants and no shirt with his arms tied together.

Victor glances toward the bedroom door, which is closed. Yuuri is in the kitchen with a tablet and a cup of tea. He was having a video call with his parents for a while, but Victor listens for voices and he can’t hear anything anymore. Everything is quiet outside. Victor takes a hesitant step toward the door, and then a step away. This was meant to be a surprise for Yuuri, and Victor really wants to keep it that way, but he also kind of wants to not have his arms tied together anymore.

He struggles for a little while more, trying to pull the knots out with his teeth, but it just makes his mouth hurt. He looks at his laptop, which has gone to sleep, and carefully closes it with his elbow. He looks at the door again.

“Dammit,” he mutters to himself, and ducks himself down to open the door.

Victor edges out into their hallway, and then peers around the wall. Yuuri is sitting at the kitchen bar with a mug of tea, as expected. He’s reading something on the tablet. There’s a small, empty plate next to him and he’s wearing one of Victor’s cardigans.

“Yuuri,” Victor says hesitantly.

Yuuri looks up and nudges his glasses up his nose. “Hi. What’s up?”

“I need help.”

“Okay. With what?”

Victor takes a step to the side and holds his arms up.

Yuuri looks at him. He looks at Victor’s arms. He looks at the length of rope trailing along the ground.

“Um… Okay,” Yuuri says. He sets his tablet down and gets up and comes over to Victor. He takes Victor’s bound arms in his hands and runs his fingers over the rope as he looks for where the end of the knot is. “So…”

Victor averts his eyes.

“Are we going to talk about why you’re tied up?” Yuuri asks. He pushes the long end of the rope up until a loop emerges, and then starts tugging it free. “I’m pretty sure there isn’t anyone else in the apartment.”

“I’ve been having an illicit affair with Makkachin, actually. I’m sorry you had to find out about it like this.”

Yuuri chuckles. “I knew it all along.” He unravels the knot, and then starts unwinding the criss-cross of ropes from around Victor’s left forearm. “Is this what you do every day?”

“I was trying to learn how to do it,” Victor says. “You said you always wanted to try.”

Yuuri glances up and a soft smile blooms on his face. “You were learning rope bondage for me by tying yourself up?”

“Well, when you say it like that, it sounds silly.”

“No sillier than me trying to choke myself for you. I think it’s sweet.” Yuuri leans up and kisses Victor’s nose. “I think it’s hot.”

Victor lights up a little. “Do you?”

“I do. Almost enough to leave you all tied up like this.” Yuuri shakes the ropes free and finally releases Victor’s forearms. Victor flexes his wrists. “If you want a model to practice on, I’m good at standing still.”

“It was meant to be a surprise,” Victor says mournfully. “You surprised me, I wanted to return the favor.”

“I don’t mind. I’d be happy to help you practice.” Yuuri reaches down and picks up the rope and sets it on the counter, then tugs Victor into his arms. Victor melts and hooks his chin over Yuuri’s shoulder. “I love you for trying.”

Victor smiles into Yuuri’s neck. “Come back to the bedroom and I’ll show you what I’ve learned.”

He takes Yuuri back and takes all the ropes out and explains the first tie he did, and then Yuuri pushes him down on the bed and they don’t get any practice done that night.

Having another body to work with does speed the process up, though. Victor shows Yuuri all the harnesses he knows and Yuuri gets a little squirmy. He wraps ropes around Yuuri’s chest and hips and ties them snugly and Yuuri sways into him and nuzzles against his neck. Victor pulls Yuuri’s arms behind him and ties them together, one on top of the other, Yuuri’s elbows cradled against his palms, and Yuuri sinks smoothly to his knees and Victor practically throws the rest of the rope away in his hurry to untie the drawstring of his sweatpants.

“You’re very easy,” Victor murmurs against Yuuri’s skin as they curl up together on the floor afterwards.

Yuuri smiles ruefully. “Yeah. Little bit.”

Victor laughs and runs his hands over Yuuri’s bare chest. Yuuri purrs. “This is so nice. I’m glad you suggested it.”

“Mmmmm.” Yuuri reaches his hand out so they can look at the rope imprints on his arm. “Me too.”

 

Yuuri sits back on the bed, half-lidded, as Victor circles ropes around Yuuri’s thighs. He makes loops and knots and loops and knots toward Yuuri’s knees, and then weaves them together with loops and knots on Yuuri’s shins, forcing Yuuri’s knees up toward the ceiling. He pushes Yuuri’s legs apart and sits between them. Yuuri’s knees fall to the sides, putting his half-hard cock on display. There’s rope around his chest and rope around his forearms and rope pulling his wrists over his head and attaching them to his back. Yuuri leans his head against his own tied up bicep and he watches Victor with heavy eyelids as Victor knots rope at Yuuri’s ankles.

“How does this one feel?” Victor asks, wiggling a finger underneath the loop.

“Nice,” Yuuri murmurs. “Comfortable. Not too tight.”

“Nothing’s cold?”

“Mm-mm. Warm.”

“Good.” Victor clears the rest of the rope lengths off the bed and onto the floor, then runs his hands over Yuuri’s thighs. He traces his fingertips over the ridges of rope and swells of skin. Yuuri rumbles happily in his chest and lets his head roll on his shoulders. “This color is lovely on you.”

“You like it because it matches my exhibition skate costume,” Yuuri says.

It does match Yuuri’s exhibition skate costume, and a lot of other things Yuuri wears. Yuuri likes things that are blue. “Mm, it does. But I like it more because it makes you look even more beautiful.”

Yuuri doesn’t even flush at the compliment. He just preens a little and leans his head forward. Victor gives him the kiss he’s looking for, and then pushes Yuuri back against the pillows piled behind him. Tied up like this, Yuuri is very exposed, and Victor thinks it’s a mark of how much Yuuri actually wanted this that he doesn’t seem to be self conscious at all.

“I like this one,” Yuuri says. “It’s a good tricep stretch.”

“I think you’ll be able to hold this one for a while,” Victor notes. He runs his hands up and down Yuuri’s chest again, and then he squeezes his biceps. Yuuri flexes a little and Victor feels the ropes move. He smiles and then reaches down and tweaks a nipple. Yuuri hisses and arches his chest up and his cock twitches against his thigh. “Mm, yes, that’s very good.”

Yuuri cants his hips up a little. “Tease.”

“That was the plan, yes,” Victor says, and then grins when Yuuri’s eyes widen.

“What?”

“You told me once, you wanted me to tease you. You wanted someone to push you, because it’s just not the same when you do it yourself.” Victor runs his hands over bound thighs and digs his fingers into Yuuri’s skin. “It was a fantasy of yours.”

Yuuri wasn’t pink before, but he’s blushing now. His body shakes a little like he’s trying to curl up and hide, but he can’t. He has to meet Victor’s eyes.

Victor reaches down between them and wraps his hand around Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri hisses and his shins tug against the ropes around his legs.

“Do you want it?” Victor asks. “If you don’t, I’ll untie you. But if you do, I’ll take care of you.”

Yuuri swallows hard. He meets Victor’s eyes and then looks away. His cock twitches again in Victor’s hand.

“I want it,” he whispers.

“Yes?”

“Yeah. Yes. I want it.” Yuuri swallows hard, then lifts his head again. He meets Victor’s eyes and Victor can see the trust in the wide, blown out pupils.

He kisses Yuuri again, because how could he not? Yuuri melts and a little bit of embarrassed tension leaves his body.

“I guess you got what you wanted in the end,” Yuuri murmurs when they break apart, foreheads still pressed together. “You surprised me after all.”

Victor’s chest is too small to contain the adoration that he feels for Yuuri all the time and especially now.

“I live to please, my love. Now just lie back. Let me take care of you.”

Yuuri settles down again. His cheeks are still pink, especially against the dark blue of the rope, but his face is calm. His body is mostly free of tension because it’s held together by rope and Yuuri doesn’t have to try to do anything. He _can’t_ do anything - he can’t get up or walk or even move his hands. It makes him anxious but, more than that, it’s freeing. Victor knows the feeling of being allowed to take a step back. He knows the profound relief, how deep it settles inside his body.

“Let me know if it gets to be too much, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Good.” Victor unfolds his legs so that he can lean them against Yuuri’s, and then starts a slow slide of his palm against Yuuri’s cock. He keeps petting at Yuuri’s side and letting his eyes wander all over Yuuri’s body. It feels like a program costume; Yuuri is barely contained, waiting to break out.

Soon, even sooner than Victor expected, Yuuri starts to squirm again. Without being able to brace against the bed, it’s hard for him to thrust up into Victor’s grip, but he tries anyway. Victor can see the roll of muscles in his body and the tremor of exertion as the head of Yuuri’s cock drags against his palm and makes his skin slick. He lets Yuuri wear himself out, and then jerks him off some more with a firmer grip, and then Yuuri gets some more fight and Victor waits until he runs up against a wall again.

“How does it feel?” he asks again, curious. He’s never been tied up this much, and he’s almost certain that Yuuri hasn’t either.

“It’s good,” Yuuri pants. There’s a faint sheen of sweat on his chest, cut up by blue. “It’s– it’s tight, but it’s the tightness that feels good.”

“Do you feel teased?”

“Well, now I do.”

Victor laughs. “Maybe I’m not going hard enough on you.”

“Maybe you’re not,” Yuuri says. There’s challenge in his voice.

Victor raises his eyebrow. “Well then.”

He slides off the bed and takes the long way around to the bedside table. There’s lube in there but Victor pretends like he can’t find it, humming to himself. He sees Yuuri roll his eyes in his peripheral vision, but he also sees Yuuri squirm a little harder against the ropes and his teeth click together as he smiles.

Victor drops the lube and a condom, just in case, on the bed, then flops onto his stomach and crawls between Yuuri’s legs. He takes Yuuri’s cock in his hand so it’s aimed straight upwards and rubs his cheek against it. The skin is a little sticky from sweat and everything smells very strongly of Yuuri and sex, which are two of Victor’s favorite scents these days, in that order. He buries his face in the joint of Yuuri’s thigh and hip and nuzzles Yuuri’s pubic hair and mouths wetly at the jut of Yuuri’s hipbone. That earns a soft moan and then a low hum, and Victor knows he’s on the right track.

“Does this feel good?” Victor murmurs against Yuuri’s skin.

“Yeah,” Yuuri breathes. “Are you going to– what are you going to do?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Victor says. He gives Yuuri a little smirk, then starts stroking Yuuri slowly again. Yuuri groans and drops his head against his arm and closes his eyes, and then they snap open again when Victor’s lips press against Yuuri’s balls.

“Ah–”

“Yes? Hm.” Victor rubs his nose against the thin, delicate skin and opens his mouth to feel the heavy weight on his tongue. He feels very surrounded by Yuuri, and he has to be careful not to get too carried away, in case he forgets for a second that this is all for Yuuri.

“Victor.” Yuuri’s voice is thinning out, and there’s a tremor to it like there was in his muscles earlier.

Victor hums again, and then raises his head. “Yes, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s mouth hands open a little bit. He swallows and licks his dry lower lip. His eyes are even darker than before.

“Please?” he says hesitantly. “It feels good.”

“I’m glad it feels good,” Victor says. “But I’m just getting started.”

He parts his lips and takes several inches of Yuuri into his mouth.

Yuuri gasps and throws his head back as far as he can. His thighs try to squeeze together, but his knees and shins have to come with them, so he can’t get very far. Victor holds them apart with his shoulders as he sucks, indulging for a second in the taste of Yuuri and the smell of Yuuri and the feeling of Yuuri on his tongue, and then he gets to work.

Victor is good at giving head because Victor likes to be good at everything worth doing. He likes to skate and he likes to cook and he likes to suck Yuuri’s dick, so he gives his all to all of them. Yuuri babbles something in Japanese and his arms strain against the impulse to thread his fingers through Victor’s hair. Victor watches, pleased, and swallows against the head of Yuuri’s cock to make Yuuri choke on his own breath.

“Victor, oh, fuck,” Yuuri manages. Victor wants to laugh, but he can’t do anything but breathe in bursts right now. He rises up and sinks down, opening his throat up as best he can, gasps in air when possible and tries not to gag. He tastes little bursts of salt on his tongue and swallows those down greedily as Yuuri’s hips undulate below him, hunting desperately for some kind of purchase and not finding any.

Victor pulls off and gives the head of Yuuri’s cock a little flick with his tongue. “Let me take care of you,” he says again. “Just feel. And tell me when you get close.”

“I’m close,” Yuuri says through gritted teeth.

“You could be closer.” And Victor ducks back down. He laves his tongue against the underside of Yuuri’s cock while he has the chance, and makes himself hollow when he doesn’t. He bobs his head up and down faster than is strictly comfortable, but Yuuri is making all of these _noises_ , desperate little sounds that he can’t muffle no matter how much he wants to. Yuuri is exposed like a nerve that Victor wants to press on and press on until it’s permanently alight.

“Victor,” Yuuri hisses. Victor glances up, swallows, pulls off, wipes his mouth.

“Yes?”

“I want– I want to come?”

He doesn’t sound sure, and it makes Victor smile again.

“No, you don’t.”

Yuuri stares at him.

“You want me to make you wait.”

Yuuri’s throat bobs as he swallows.

“You want me to make you _need_ to come, and then you don’t want me to let you.”

Yuuri swears again.

“Don’t you, Yuuri?”

“Yes,” Yuuri says.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I don’t want you to let me come.”

Victor’s smile widens again. His teeth feel sharp. “Good. Then I won’t.”

He fits his fingers around the base of Yuuri’s cock in a tight ring. Victor knows from experience that it’s not comfortable, but it’s not supposed to be. He’s staved himself off before, hiding from the risk of being caught. He can hold Yuuri off too.

He swallows Yuuri down again and works his throat around him. Yuuri keens, a high and thin sound that settles in Victor’s spine. He strains and he struggles and he curses some more, but the ropes hold him tight and Victor’s promise holds him tighter.

Victor worms his other arm underneath himself and presses fingertips into the sensitive skin behind Yuuri’s balls. Yuuri writhes and tries to grind down, but he just doesn’t have the leverage. “Did you want something, Yuuri?” Victor asks, pulling off for a moment. “You seem insistent.”

“Are you gonna…” Yuuri starts, and then trails off. His skin is flushed and a little blotchy on his chest. He’s a little sweatier. There’s strain in his arms and his abdomen. His cock is very hard.

Victor is very hard too, he notices for the first time. But that can be dealt with later.

“Am I going to what, Yuuri?” Victor presses. He wants to hear Yuuri say it.

“Are you going to finger me?” Yuuri asks.

Victor glances at the lube, and then at the way Yuuri’s cock lies fat against his belly. “Do you want me to?”

“Yes,” Yuuri says immediately.

“It will make things harder for you,” Victor says. “It will put you right up there on the edge.”

“I know.”

Yuuri’s determined face is the most beautiful thing that Victor has ever seen. Even now, when it’s framed by his own arms and pink with blush, it makes Victor want to roll over for him and show his belly and bare his throat.

But not now. Not this time.

“If that’s what you want, my Yuuri, then that’s what I’ll do.”

He gets the lube and he slicks up two fingers because he won’t need more than two. This isn’t about stretch, it’s about finesse. It’s about playing the nerves in Yuuri’s body just right and then holding them in a long, silent stretch until he can make the strings inside Yuuri snap.

He presses into Yuuri and Yuuri hisses and bears down and tries to adjust. Victor gives him a moment to settle, because he doesn’t want it to _hurt_ , and then he crooks his fingers up and back and forward and up until he finds Yuuri’s prostate. Yuuri makes a choked off squeaking noise, and then cries out loudly when Victor presses straight on the nerves.

“Too much,” he gasps. “Too much.”

“In the good way or the bad way?”

“The– the bad way. I think.” Yuuri blinks a few times and rubs his face against his forearm. “Don’t be so direct.”

Victor adjusts. He finds the bundle of nerves again and brushes past it instead of hitting it head on. Yuuri lets out a long, shuddering breath and his cock lets a little more precome slip.

“That feels good,” he tells Victor. “Just like that.”

“Okay. Thank you for telling me.” Victor props his elbow against the bed to keep the angle, and then once he gets a good rhythm, he moves Yuuri’s cock back down and swallows it again. Yuuri cries out, louder than before, but there’s no discomfort this time. Now it’s just pleasure, overwhelming and heavy. Yuuri’s voice cracks and he bucks his hips and it just makes him slip a little on the pillows and Victor has to take him deeper.

He loses track of time a little, fucking Yuuri everywhere, and then violently returns to himself when Yuuri gasps out, “Victor, I’m gonna–”

Victor wrenches his head back and squeezes the base of Yuuri’s cock hard and Yuuri makes a sound that Victor would probably liken to a screech. Yuuri’s cock jerks hard and Yuuri’s hands claw at the back of his own neck as he looks for purchase on something and his whole body tenses and shakes as it frantically grabs for an orgasm that is retreating out of reach. Yuuri’s breathing is uneven and he swears some more in Japanese as he sags. Victor thinks he hears his name in all of it.

“How are the ropes?” he asks softly.

“The ropes–” Yuuri gapes at him again, like he doesn’t understand how Victor could even think of the ropes. “Good.”

“And the rest of you?”

“Fuck,” Yuuri says, in English, because sometimes, swearing in English is the most effective way to do it.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m alright, I’m–”

Whatever Yuuri is gets choked off when Victor sucks him back down and the fingers inside Yuuri start moving again. Yuuri’s shoulders shake as he wiggles from side to side, his body refusing to accept the ropes holding him back. His toes curl and he gets a fraction of an inch of space between his thigh and his shin and then his legs curl up tighter against his chest and he shudders violently.

“Victor, oh god.”

Victor keeps his eyes trained on Yuuri’s face, but he never stops moving. He sucks hard and he keeps his fingering shallow and he slowly, delicately increases the pressure. Yuuri’s cock is wet and salty and leaking constantly now from the prostate stimulation, and Victor is greedy. He can do this for as long as Yuuri can take it.

“Victor, Victor, I–”

Again, Victor pulls away. His grip on Yuuri’s cock tightens and he presses down on Yuuri’s balls with his palm for good measure. Yuuri bellows out his name and some things that are definitely not flattering and he nearly convulses in frustration. Victor swallows hard and holds him and watches him as he struggles against himself. Yuuri is stubborn. He can’t accept that he’s motionless.

“I fucking hate you oh god,” Yuuri pants bluntly. “I don’t mean it, but fuck.”

“I know you don’t,” Victor says. “I’ll stop if you want.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Victor grins. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.”

He forces Yuuri through the same cycle over and over again. The pleasure half, the part where Victor overwhelms Yuuri’s senses and forces him to bear more sensation than he can handle, gets shorter and shorter every time. Yuuri is trying so hard, his body is rigid with how tense it is and he’s sweating and writhing and desperate and trapped, and Victor is relentless.

“Please, Victor,” he begs as Victor holds him back and digs teeth into Yuuri’s thigh as a counterpoint. “Please I’m so close please can I just…”

Victor kisses the bite mark. “Not yet, my Yuuri. Just a little more.”

“I can’t I can’t I can’t–”

“You can,” Victor corrects gently. He watches Yuuri intently, until Yuuri, who barely has his eyes open anymore, nods. And Victor gets back to work.

He gives up on the blowjob aspect. He sits up and watches Yuuri’s face as it twists in a delicious agony as Victor fingers him relentlessly. Victor plays with his nipples and strokes his cock and takes away all sensation in a flash and then pets Yuuri’s belly as he screams. Yuuri is nearly incoherent now, and every touch makes him writhe and babble and beg. Victor stops bringing him to the edge and just keeps him there instead, a slow and steady rub of fingers and a hint of nails against flushed, swollen skin and the rush of breath as Victor blows air on Yuuri’s aching, angrily red cock.

“Victor,” Yuuri sobs. He doesn’t seem to remember many other words. “Victor. Victor–”

“Hush. It’s okay, I have you.” Victor reaches over for the condom and rips it open with his teeth. He pulls his fingers free from inside Yuuri to quickly roll it onto himself and slicks himself up messily. “I have you, Yuuri, I’ll take care of you.”

Yuuri makes a soft, whimpering noise. His eyes are closed. He’s too tired to keep them open.

Victor lines himself up and snaps his hips forward and drives halfway into Yuuri in one fluid motion.

Yuuri nearly screams again. His back arches sharply and his elbows fly out to the sides as he tries to wrap his arms around Victor. His legs jut out from his body like butterfly wings. Victor buries himself in Yuuri and pulls Yuuri to his chest and he feels how every single one of Yuuri’s muscles is shaking in desperation.

“Victor,” Yuuri whispers.

“It’s okay,” Victor promises. “You’re okay. You can let go.”

He cradles Yuuri to his chest and he drives into him hard. Yuuri buries his face in Victor’s neck and sinks his teeth into Victor’s shoulder. Victor supposes he deserves that, and it doesn’t do much to muffle Yuuri anyway. His moans are high and frantic and constant, being fucked out of him without control. His face is wet and Victor doesn’t know if it’s sweat or tears or some combination of the two.

“Victor,” Yuuri says again. A warning. “Victor Victor Victor Victor–”

Victor doesn’t stop. He fumbles between them and gets a hand around Yuuri’s cock and strips at it frantically. It’s still wet from saliva and precome, and then it jerks in Victor’s grip and Yuuri screams again.

His whole body clamps down on Victor, so much that Victor can barely move. His thighs shake, and then his whole body convulses again like a seizure. Yuuri is making noises that he’s never made before, hoarse and frantic and animal, like they’re being ripped from him. He spills all over Victor’s hand, and then it keeps happening, slicking up Victor’s grip into something hot and slippery and easy. Yuuri paints their bellies white and there are deep red indentations of his teeth in Victor’s shoulder and he shudders violently, for a very, very long time.

Victor’s own orgasm is kind of secondary. He manages to hold out the whole time Yuuri comes, because he wants to see. He’s seen Yuuri fall apart before but not like this, this complete loss of inhibition and control. The way Yuuri’s face is a mess and his expression is red and ugly and he can’t form even Victor’s name anymore. The way his insides are turning themselves inside out in gratitude for finally allowing them release. Victor is captivated, and then there’s a particularly good ripple of muscle all around him and he’s done for.

Yuuri is still shaking when Victor opens his eyes again. His breathing is still uneven and his skin is still red. But he looks peaceful now. The strain is gone from his expression, leaving only tears of intensity that clump in his eyelashes. Victor leans up and kisses each one, and then carefully pulls out so he can pull Yuuri to his chest again.

“Yuuri,” he tries gently.

Yuuri hums.

“Can you hear me?”

Another hum. Affirmation.

“I’m going to untie you.”

Hum. Okay.

“Okay.” Victor carefully pulls the condom off and ties it to deal with later, then starts working at the knots. He does Yuuri’s legs first and rubs at all the deep ligature marks, imprinted into Yuuri’s skin from how hard he’d struggled. Then he releases Yuuri’s arms from over his head and unwinds those, rubbing some feeling back into Yuuri’s hands, which are a little chilled. Then he undoes the chest harness, which is blue and white now instead of just blue, and once it’s all off, he throws it all to the side. He wipes Yuuri off with the sheet, and then himself, and then Yuuri makes a soft, insistent noise and a grabby motion with one hand. Victor lies down and pulls Yuuri to him and Yuuri tucks himself against Victor, face hidden in his neck, one arm around his waist.

“Yuuri,” Victor says again.

“Mm.”

“Are you okay?”

Yuuri nods. He squeezes Victor a little tighter.

“Do you need anything more than this?”

A head shake this time. Yuuri starts to shiver a little, so Victor reaches down and pulls the blankets over them. Yuuri makes a happy noise and wraps the blanket around himself, then presses his forehead back to Victor’s neck.

“You’re okay,” Victor says, more confidently. “You’re okay.”

Yuuri nods again. He yawns. He nuzzles Victor’s throat and closes his eyes.

“I love you, my Yuuri. Thank you for letting me be the one to take care of you.”

Lips press against Victor’s pulse, and then Yuuri is asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> rope work references (from google images, nsfw):  
> [the first harness victor did on himself](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/a3/83/53/a38353235a96f36f4980ae18416b1ba9.gif)  
> [the second harness victor did on himself](http://www.symtoys.com/images/starbondage-main.jpg)  
> [yuuri's arms reference 1](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/92/2b/0e/922b0ee4192d56aabfb30ecd64b314d0.jpg)  
> [yuuri's arms reference 2](http://singaporestories.com/whitepaper/939Shibari.jpg)  
> [yuuri's legs reference 1](http://blog.dreamspinnerpress.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/shibari-arms-legs-torsy-wrapped-57c3632c17e0a54385b07752b9907be2-228x300.jpg)  
> [yuuri's legs reference 2](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CpMtxs8VMAAvgl7.jpg)


End file.
